cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Government of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance
The Government of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance is formed by the High Council, composed of three main positions: Chancellors, Ministers, and Members-At-Large. The three Chancellors are the leaders of the alliance, who are elected to their positions for six-month terms. The Ministers of Defense, Foreign Affairs, the Interior, and Finance are elected to two-month terms and are automatically members of the High Council. The two Members-At-Large are also elected to two-month terms as High Councillors, but are not in charge of any Ministry. The Multicolored Cross-X Alliance also has an independent judiciary, whose judges are appointed for life terms through the unanimous consent of the High Council. Senior Government The Senior Government is composed of the Chancellors, the Ministers of Defense, Foreign Affairs, the Interior, and Finance, and two Members-At-Large, who together form the High Council. Their powers, privileges, and duties are outlined in the Charter of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance. ' Government of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance ' |} |} |} |} Ministries Ministry of Defense The Ministry of Defense is responsible for conducting and executing military exercises during times of war, researching and communicating effective strategies for use during war, and regulating military actions and activities. ' Ministry of Defense of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance' |} Ministry of Foreign Affairs The Ministry of Foreign Affairs is responsible for the sending and receiving of ambassadors, the establishment of foreign embassies, and the negotiation of treaties and subsequent submission thereof to the High Council. ' Ministry of Foreign Affairs of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance' |} Ministry of the Interior The Ministry of the Interior is responsible for upkeep of the alliance roster, recruitment of outside nations to the alliance, acceptance or denial of new recruits, education of new members in both nation management and alliance structure, programs, and resources, and for operating the Department of Communications. ' Ministry of the Interior of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance' |} Ministry of Finance The Ministry of Finance is responsible for the management and direction of the economic growth and stability of the alliance, organizing and overseeing trade, technology, and alliance-wide aid programs, and directing the distribution of war and rebuilding aid. ' Ministry of Finance of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance' |} Court The Court is an independent body which is responsible for imposing punishment on members who violate alliance laws, issuing advisory opinions, and reviewing acts of government. ' Court of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance' |} Honored Members Heroes Council The MCXA Hero honor shall be awarded to the very few members who have shown extraordinary contribution to the alliance, through outstanding and prolonged leadership. ' Heroes Council of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance' |} Champions Council The MCXA Champion honor shall be awarded to any member who has made significant contributions or service to the alliance, either through government or military participation, or who has acted in a manner which the High Council otherwise deems appropriate for this honor. ' Champions Council of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance' |} Veterans Council The MCXA Veteran honor shall be awarded to any member, at the discretion of the awarding party, who has commendably served as a staff member within any Ministry, who has been a long-standing member of the alliance, or who has acted in a manner which the High Council otherwise deems appropriate for this honor. ' Veterans Council of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance' |} Category: Multicolored Cross-X Alliance